The present new and distinct variety was originated from an open pollinated population of seedlings derived from the peach variety ‘Peacharine’ (unpatented). Seedlings were grown in a greenhouse in Havelock North, Hawke's Bay, New Zealand. Seedlings on their own roots were transplanted on a research orchard at Lawn Road, Clive, Hawke's Bay, New Zealand in 1998. Seedlings first fruited in the 2001–2002 season. One seedling was selected in February 2002 and was assigned the breeder code, L35/18 and subsequently named ‘Hortarine1’.
The present variety was first asexually propagated in March 2002 at Napier, Hawke's Bay, New Zealand, by budding onto ‘Golden Queen’ (unpatented) peach seedlings. Trees were field planted in winter 2003 on a research orchard at Lawn Road, Olive, Hawke's Bay, New Zealand. The resulting plants have propagated true to type, demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are transmitted without change through succeeding generations.
The present variety is similar to its parent ‘Peacharine’ (unpatented) by producing fruit that is very firm and of yellow, aromatic flesh but differs from its parent through smaller fruit size and non-pubescent skin (nectarine).
The present variety is most similar to ‘Summer Blush’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8002) by producing nectarines that are of globose shape, clingstone and yellow fleshed and maturing in the late season (mid February in Hawke's Bay, New Zealand). However, the present variety is distinguished from ‘Summer Blush’ by producing fruit that have lower percentage overcolour (45% compared to 85%), smaller fruit size (110 g cf. 185 g), a mucro present on the pistil end, and absence of anthocyanin coloration around the stone. In addition, the present variety has a showy flower compared to a non-showy type flower for ‘Summer Blush’.